


Put Your Trust in Me - Gerard Way Oneshot

by rizanicole



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Concerts, Everyone in the band is too damn sweet, F/M, Gerard is a vampire, I really did try to keep them in character, I'm just happy they're back okay?, One Shot, Revenge Era, mild blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizanicole/pseuds/rizanicole
Summary: Going down in the pit at a My Chemical Romance show sets off a night of increasingly strange events. And to think, it all started with getting kicked in the head...(Gerard Way x OC, Gerard Way x Reader)
Relationships: Gerard Way/Original Female Character(s), Gerard Way/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Put Your Trust in Me - Gerard Way Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to refrain from writing MCR fics for over a decade, but got too damn excited when they came back, and now this exists. I had a great time writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it, too.
> 
> Also, I have this tagged as both Gerard x OC and Gerard x Reader. I suppose it's technically an OC story, just because I like to give the characters names, but it's basically intended to be a reader-insert. I hope that makes sense. Happy reading!

  


_“For what you did to me! What I’ll do to you. You get, what everyone else gets… you get a lifetiiiiiime! Let’s GO!”_

I jumped up and down as well as I could in the pit, shouting along the words to the song with the hundreds of other people around me. I was beyond excited. This was my favorite band. And, at long last, I was finally able to see them play live.

They were probably about halfway through their setlist, and while both the audience and the band should have been collectively exhausted, no one was showing any signs of slowing down. Frank was jumping all over the stage and off the drum set like energy incarnate, Mikey and Bob were laying down the backbones of the songs, Ray was shredding on his guitar and frequently providing backing vocals, and Gerard…

Gerard was belting his very soul out and strutting around the stage like he owned the damn place.

It was everything I could’ve hoped for. From all of them. I was about 20 feet back from the stage, close enough to see everything that was going on in decent detail, and completely captivated by the performance. This song, in particular, was special to me, and I raised my fist into the air as the next verse kicked in.

_“We never got that far! This helps me to think all through the niiiight.”_

I was so engrossed in hearing and watching the band, and channelling years of emotion and heartbreak into my own movements and screaming, that I was paying little attention to the crowd around me. I’d been jostled around all night, but nothing truly bad had happened. Not yet, at least. My guard was down. 

I heard a commotion behind me, but didn’t have time to react to it before something collided with the back of my head. In my last moments of consciousness, I felt myself lose balance and start careening towards the person in front of me. After that, everything went black.

**\----------**

“…still hasn’t moved yet. Are you sure we don’t need to get her to a hospital?”

I was vaguely aware of hearing someone’s voice, but it sounded like it was coming through a haze. I scrunched my face up, eyes closed, as I tried to ignore it. It wasn’t time to get up yet, surely. The next person’s voice slowly came into focus as they spoke.

“…medic said she’d be okay. See, look. She’s moving right now.”

 _Medic?_ I wondered. Was someone hurt? Had something happened? I suddenly became aware of a pounding in my head, and started to put the pieces together. What was the last thing I remembered?

I opened my eyes, squinting under the bright lights and the white ceiling above me. I sat up groggily, clutching at my head, and two faces came into view as I changed positions.

“Hey, guys, she’s awake!”

The curly-haired man who had just spoken turned back to look at me. “Hey, are you feeling alright? You took a pretty nasty hit out there.”

I blinked, ignoring the two men in front of me to examine my surroundings, still coming out of the fog. I was on an old couch, it seemed, in a whitewashed room with random pieces of furniture and clothing racks strewn about. It wasn’t a place I recognized. Two other guys were now hurrying over from the far side of the room to join the first pair. With the four of them assembled, I took a close look at their faces, trying to figure out what was going on. The room wasn’t familiar, but they definitely were. Wait a second…

“MCR?” I spoke softly, having to clear my throat afterwards as I continued rubbing at my head. The man who’d first addressed me, who I now recognized as Ray, nodded. “Yeah, it’s us. How’re you feeling? You got kicked in the head by a crowdsurfer and passed out, so the crew brought you back here to rest.”

I nodded slowly, processing what he said. That certainly explained my fantastic headache, then. The reality of my situation finally started setting in, and I found the decency to answer his question.

“I think I’m gonna be fine,” I said, smiling at the four worried faces in front of me: Ray, Bob, Gerard, and Frank. I could see them physically relax at my words, shoulders falling as tension eased away. “I’ve got a hell of a headache,” I added, “But other than that, I feel okay.”

“That’s a relief to hear,” Frank said, grinning at me. I nodded, unable to contain the huge smile that came over my face as our eyes locked. His black and blond hair, plus the piercings, suited his chaotic personality perfectly. I couldn’t believe I was actually here with them, taking up their time, when they should’ve been—

I gasped suddenly, looking around for a clock on a wall somewhere, but failed to find one. “Wait… is the show over?” I asked, unable to keep the note of despair out of my voice. Gerard’s voice was sympathetic, even slightly pained, when he responded.

“Yeah, it is… you’ve been out for almost two hours.”

I glanced from one face to the next, almost like I expected him to have been joking, but everyone looked serious. “Aw, man,” I said, dejectedly dropping my gaze to look at their shoes. Getting to meet them was amazing, of course, but there were so many more songs I’d been looking forward to hearing.

“We can get you a signed poster. And photos!” Ray offered hopefully, before his chipper tone fell. “But I am sorry you missed the second half…”

I certainly didn’t want them to feel bad or guilty—the guys themselves had done nothing wrong, it was that idiot in the crowd who messed things up—so I pushed the self-pity out of my mind and looked back up at them all with a smile. “It’s okay! Getting kicked in the head kinda sucks, but getting to meet you guys makes up for it.”

Upon closer inspection, I noticed the guys appeared to be dressed in street clothes, and everyone’s makeup was gone. They might’ve even showered, by the looks of it, all of which told me that the show had definitely been over for a while. I swung my legs over the edge of the couch, slowly standing up with the help of several hands that reached out to steady me. They still looked a bit worried that I might keel over and die at any moment, but I really was starting to feel back to normal. 

I brushed off my clothes a bit, getting rid of whatever dust and dirt I might’ve picked up from the venue floor, and decided I ought to introduce myself.

“Anyways, I’m Lucy. It’s so nice to meet you all. I’ve been a huge fan for ages, but this is the first time I’ve gotten to see you live!” I was trying not to come across as a crazy fan now, even though the urge to tackle them à la the “I’m Not Okay” video was strong. Instead, I stuck out my hand for someone to shake.

I heard Frank snort, and looked over at him when he took my hand in his. As he shook it, I noticed the humor in his eyes. “So, do you just not like hugs, or something?”

I laughed at that, embarrassed as I realized how stiff I must seem. “Sorry…” I opened my arms and he moved in to hug me, grinning. We were the same age, if I remembered correctly, and I was just a tad taller than him. “S’okay,” he said, releasing me only to put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me carefully for a moment. “We’re just glad you’re alright.”

Each of the other guys hugged me in turn, and I was feeling increasingly ecstatic to have been kicked in the head and land in my current position. I did wonder where Mikey Fuckin’ Way had gotten off to, seeing how he was the only one missing, but decided not to ask. Getting to meet these four was more than enough, and I didn’t want risk coming off as unappreciative. He was probably just relaxing in the bus, I figured.

As promised, Ray soon broke out a _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_ poster that everyone signed. We were just about to take a few photos, since no one else seemed to be around to take a group shot of everyone. When I pulled my phone out of my pocket, though, a new problem presented itself.

“Ah, shit,” I muttered, mashing the power button repeatedly to no avail. It was no surprise it wouldn’t come on. The screen was cracked to bits, and the main body of the phone looked like it had been half-crushed. No pictures for me, then.

I frowned, and Gerard seemed to notice my distress. I heard him groan slightly as he walked over to stand beside me, assessing the situation. “That sucks, I’m sorry. It must’ve happened when you went down in the pit.”

I nodded, giving up and sliding the useless device back into my pocket. I looked up at Gerard to see he was looking back at me, and tried to quell the butterflies in my stomach without much luck. I’d had the biggest crush on the guy for years now. He was undeniably gorgeous, which would have been enough on its own, but then his personality had to go and tip things over the edge. In my mind, the man was damn near perfect. Still, I managed to hold his gaze, and shrugged in an attempt to look casual. “Guess we’ll have to skip photos, then.”

“We can take the pictures on mine, if that’s alright. Maybe we can email them to you?” He fished his own phone out of his pocket, holding it up in offering.

I smiled and nodded, grateful that he’d take the extra steps for me. They were always so good to their fans. We took a few photos, me probably grinning like a moron in every one, and I wrote down my email address on a slip of paper and gave it to the frontman. 

After I had a signed poster, the promise of photos, and had knocked back a couple ibuprofen courtesy of Frank, I figured it was finally time to get out of their hair. I’d never actually met a band before, but had a feeling this had been much longer than a normal meet and greet, and they were probably ready to get back on the bus and head… well, wherever they were going next. I started to say my goodbyes.

“Thank you guys so much for helping me out. It was wonderful to meet you all.” I paused for a moment, choosing my next words with care. “Your music… has really played a big part in my life. It’s meant a lot to me. So, thank you.”

I got smiles and nods in response, before Frank answered for everyone. “Of course. Thanks for being a fan and supporting us. We literally couldn’t do it without you.”

I nodded, and was about to turn to leave when I realized I didn’t know where I was going. “Thank you. Do, uh, any of you guys know the way out of here? I’ll need to hail a cab to get home.”

A few concerned looks were the only reaction I got at first, the band members exchanging glances amongst themselves. Then, Gerard spoke up. “So, you didn’t drive yourself here? The cabs are usually only circling out front for an hour after shows, and that’s long past, now. Do you have a friend you could ca—” He cut himself off as he seemed to remember my busted-up phone, and I shook my head apologetically. He crossed his arms, looking pensive. What he came back with was entirely unexpected.

“I can drive you home, if that works? We’ve got an extra van traveling with us. There’s lots of t-shirts in it at the moment, but it’s nothing too bad. I could drop you off and then come back here.”

I looked at him, feeling stunned at the offer and a bit stupid for getting us all into this situation. Surely this had to be unusual, but no one else seemed particularly surprised. Was he actually just this nice all the time? Was he always this _trusting_? I was hardly a threat, to be sure, but sending off your famous lead singer with a fan still didn’t seem like the greatest plan.

Seeing as no one else was saying anything, I met Gerard’s expectant hazel eyes. “Yeah, if you’re sure that’s okay, that would be great. I live pretty close to here, but, I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

Gerard waved his hand, batting away my hesitation. “It’s no problem. Besides, it’s not like we’re gonna just leave you here,” he said, chuckling. “Here, I’ll go grab the keys.” He started to head for the dressing room door. “You guys can go back to the bus or whatever, if you want. I won’t be gone too long.”

I chatted with the remaining three band members for a few minutes, then once Gerard returned, hugged everyone again to say goodbye. We split off from the rest of the band, and he led me down a few backstage halls. Soon, he pushed open a door that led out into a secluded section of the parking lot.

There was an old mini van parked a short distance away, and I couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the sight of it. Under the glow of the street lamps, I could already see that it was packed full to the brim with cardboard boxes, presumably containing t-shirts. 

Gerard looked over at me with a playful smile on his face as he pressed a button to unlock the doors. “What, are you making fun of our sweet ride?”

I shook my head, giggling again. “No, it’s perfect. It just seems out of place in a rock star’s fleet, I guess.”

He laughed. “I suppose we’ve never really been that good at acting like rock stars. Not offstage, at least.”

We clambered into the van and shut the doors behind us. Once we started heading towards the parking lot exit, I began going through the directions to get back to my house. It was only about 20 minutes away from the venue, so I hoped I wasn’t borrowing Gerard for too long.

We talked about a few different topics while we drove, mostly music and sci-fi movies, as I tried to keep my cool at being alone with Gerard Way. I couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous, in a fidgety, school-girly sort of way, but he seemed so genuinely kind that it was hard to be _too_ distressed. It was the type of unreserved kindness that only seemed to come from people who haven’t always been treated well. People who know what it’s like to be excluded or treated poorly, and don’t ever want anyone else to feel the same way. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought. 

But, Gerard seemed to be doing so well now. I almost felt proud of him, in a strange sense. The rest of the band, too. They were working so hard, and were starting to get the recognition they deserved. A smile came over my face as I pulled myself out of my musings, looking across at him in the driver’s seat as he talked animatedly about Star Wars villains.

Before long, we had pulled up to the driveway at my house, and I had to hold in a sigh. I didn’t want him to go, but I’d already spent more time with him than any fan could reasonably ask for. I grabbed my key, grateful it hadn’t come out of my pocket during the night’s events, and turned to face him.

“Thanks so much for driving me back, Gee,” I said. “Getting to see you guys play and meeting you has been awesome.”

He inclined his head towards me. “Of course. Thanks for coming out to the show tonight, though I am sorry you had to get knocked out over it.” He paused, then looked away from me and coughed a bit, hand coming up to rub at his throat. He looked back at me, messy black hair framing his face as his eyebrows knit together.

“Hey, I don’t wanna impose or wake up your roommates or anything, but would it be okay if I came in really quick for a glass of water? My voice is always shot after the shows, and I’m trying to take better care of it.”

I agreed without hesitation. “Sure thing. And I don’t have any roommates to worry about waking up. Just a cat.”

We got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Was it smart to let someone who was essentially a stranger into my house? No. Could Gerard probably totally have murdered me if he wanted to, armed with the knowledge that there was no one to defend me but a house cat? Perhaps. But something about this band made me feel like I knew them, and as dumb as it may have sounded, I trusted them completely.

As we crossed the threshold, I flicked on the light in the foyer to illuminate the dark space. “Sorry about the mess in here,” I said, leading him through the living room and flipping on another light switch, pausing for a moment to set my new poster down on the coffee table. “It’s been a little while since I’ve cleaned up…”

Gerard laughed, stepping over a video game controller I’d carelessly left in the middle of the floor. “This is nothing. You should’ve seen my and Mikey’s house growing up.” I turned back to smile at him briefly, glad to know that I wasn’t being judged. 

We made our way into the kitchen, and I pulled a glass out of the cupboard, got some ice and water from the fridge, and handed it to Gerard. I rested my back against a counter nearby, watching him gulp down the drink until it was gone.

He exhaled slowly, seeming satisfied. “Feeling better?” I asked. 

“For sure. Thanks, Lucy, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course! Can I get you anything else? There's plenty more water, and some soda, or if you wanted a snack for the road there’s tons of stuff in that cabinet behind you.” It wasn’t every day that I got to help out my favorite singer; I was pretty much ready to give him anything in the house he might want.

He just chuckled, though, and shook his head. “No, I really am feeling much better. Should’ve brought a water bottle with me when we left the venue. Thank you, though.”

I nodded, smiling at him. “No problem.”

I somewhat expected him to say goodbye, turn back the way we came, and leave at this point, but he didn’t. Instead, he stood there in the middle of the kitchen and just looked at me, eyes suddenly thoughtful. After a few moments, he walked towards the counter I was leaned up against, placing the empty glass next to me. It was a casual enough move, but he was close now, and he wasn’t moving away.

I swallowed, heartbeat quickening as I looked up at him. I wasn’t sure what to think. He looked almost indecisive, but beyond that, his expression was unreadable. If it were almost anyone else, I would’ve assumed they were about to kiss me. But this band wasn’t like that. Gerard had always been the one who said “no groupies,” right? He wouldn’t have faked a cough so he could come into the house and hook up with me, right? They didn’t do things like this. I’d seen him talk about it in interviews, dammit!

On the other hand… it was Gerard Way we were talking about, here. The guy had been the subject of my daydreams more times than I cared to admit. I tended to be quite shy in any romantic situation, but it would have been a lie to say that part of me didn’t want him to lean in. With these conflicting ideas in my mind, I couldn’t decide whether I felt betrayed or elated at what seemed to be going on.

Gerard must have noticed the confusion on my face, and realized what I thought his intentions were. Finally, he sighed and took a half step back.

“Lucy…” he started, rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand. “I still never know how to start this off, but, can I tell you something?”

I just stared at him for a moment. Maybe this wasn’t going where I thought it was, after all. “Yes, of course.”

“I, uh…” There was a long pause as he glanced around the kitchen, seemingly stalling for time, before he managed to finish the thought. 

“I’m a vampire.”

Our eyes met when he shifted his gaze to look at me hesitantly. My expression must have been a complete deadpan. If I was confused thirty seconds ago, that had nothing on the way I was feeling now. He was joking, surely. He had to be. But he looked very serious.

“C-come again?”

He sighed, running a hand back through his hair. “I know it’s hard to believe, but you heard me right. I am a literal vampire. A blood-sucking monster of legend. And we work pretty much just how you’ve heard.”

Despite the clarification, I was still having trouble processing Gerard’s words. It felt like my brain was giving me an error message every time I tried to grapple with what he was saying. It just couldn’t be true. So, I crossed my arms and came back with the only reply my addled brain could produce at the moment.

“Prove it.”

He raised an eyebrow at me—perhaps surprised I was even remotely open to the idea that he could be a supernatural being—but opened his mouth and bared his teeth. Before my own eyes, not even three feet in front of my face, I watched his canines extend to twice their initial length, developing sharp points on the ends. 

Normal teeth didn’t do that.

Once he was satisfied I’d gotten a good look, he closed his mouth. “Believe me now?”

I opened and closed my own mouth a couple of times, not sure how to respond to that. Vampires were real. Gerard Way, my idol, was a vampire. And he was telling me this—this fact that was surely a massive secret, because who in the hell even knew vampires were real, so why…

“Why are you telling me this?” I asked, cautiously. For the first time, I felt worried. My back was against the counter, and he was standing between me and the only door out of the room. I was, effectively, trapped.

“Please don’t be scared,” he said quickly, holding his palms up towards me as if he were soothing a frightened animal. “I’m telling you because… well, I need your help.”

“You need to kill me?” I asked, voice cracking with a very real fear.

“No! God, no. I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was soft; it sounded genuine. I paused for a moment in thought. There was probably no chance I could outrun a vampire, I reasoned, so I may as well talk with him and try to stay calm. This was the same Gerard I’d loved for years, I reminded myself. He just had pointier teeth now. 

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to uncross my arms and place them back at my sides. “Alright. What is it that you need?”

He let out a breath, seeming relieved that I was willing to hear him out, and took another step back to give me some more space. Gerard clasped his hands together before launching into his explanation. “So, here’s how it works. For me to stay alive, I have to drink human blood. It’s not as much as most people would think, maybe. Usually twice a week can keep me going just fine. I need to eat regular food and drink water, too—” he gestured towards the glass on the counter— “but they can’t replace the blood. I’ll starve without it, if I go too long.”

I nodded slowly, mulling over his words. What he said was fascinating, if it was real. I was assuming the ibuprofen Frank gave me hadn’t actually been some sort of hallucinogenic, but if I was dreaming this whole thing up, that really would have made much more sense. 

As it stood, I still wasn’t sure what the implications of Gerard’s words were for my situation, and I had several questions. “So, how much blood do you need to take every time? Does the person you bite become a vampire, too?”

He shook his head, answering the second question first. “No. I can only turn someone else into a vampire if I want to, and I wouldn’t wish it on anybody.” He seemed to almost look through me for a moment, as if lost in a memory. Through my own lingering fear, I felt sorry for him. It had to be a rough life to lead. His eyes came back to focus on mine soon enough, though. 

“As for how much blood… well, have you ever donated blood before?” I nodded. “They take a pint, and I need about three-quarters of that. You’ll feel it, for sure, but it shouldn’t really have an effect for more than a few days. You might have a couple little scars, though…” I watched him talk, seeing the flash of his sharp canines every so often.

“How did you… get to be like this?” The question didn’t have much to do with my fate, I supposed, but I was curious.

“It’s hereditary, believe it or not. We can still spread it through bites, but most people keep it to themselves. The hunger doesn’t really kick in until around adulthood,” he stated matter-of-factly.

I took a second to process his words. “So, is Mikey…?” I trailed off, starting to connect the dots. Gerard nodded, looking somewhat grim. “Yeah. He’s got it, too. That’s why he wasn’t there after the show tonight. It’s a hard thing to ask of people, to give us their blood, but we can’t just let ourselves starve, either. Being in this band has certainly made it easier to find willing donors.”

My face must have fallen, as he quickly clarified. “That’s not why we started the band, though. There was no way we could have known we would get this popular. It was kind of just a convenient side benefit, once things got going.” He paused for a moment before making a second clarification. “And it’s not why we had you rest backstage. And it’s not why I drove you home, either. We would’ve done those things, regardless.” He was looking at me with the utmost sincerity in his eyes, not wanting my faith in him—in the band, in everything they stood for—to be ripped away. 

I nodded. For whatever reason, I did believe him. I was digesting what he had said, trying to get used to this new, strange reality, when another question popped into my mind. I was immediately scared to ask it, which was partly how I knew it was important.

“And… what if I said ‘no’?” I asked him carefully, watching his face for any reaction. Gerard’s expression was unchanged, however, as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothing would happen. I’d turn around and leave. I _am_ hungry right now,” he said, eyes turning sharp for a moment before the gentleness returned. “But, obviously, I wouldn’t make you. I’d go out looking for another willing person tomorrow. It’s what I’d have to do.”

I wasn’t so sure it was “obvious” that he wouldn’t bite me, considering that he could probably overpower me easily, but relief washed over me, nonetheless. After several moments of contemplation, I finally nodded, squared my shoulders, and looked directly at him.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

He looked rather shocked. “Really?” I nodded again, and when he saw how serious I was, he stepped in close and reached out to take my hands in his. I flinched slightly, then immediately hoped he hadn’t noticed. His voice held nothing but kindness when he spoke.

“Thank you, Lucy. I know this must be incredibly bizarre for you, but you’re really helping me out, here.”

I put a smile on my face, letting my gaze wander from his grateful expression to our joined hands. It occurred to me that his hands weren’t cold at all; they were actually pleasantly warm. Maybe this didn’t have to be as scary as I thought. I looked back up at him when he started talking again, getting into the details of the operation.

“So, there’s not really a particular place I have to bite, but the wrist and neck tend to work best. Do you… have a preference?”

I answered him quickly this time. “I’d say my neck.” If Gerard Way was going to drink my blood, I was at least going to have his face close to my face. My nerves calmed down a bit at my own ridiculousness.

He gave me a small smile, then moved his hands up to grip my upper arms. “Okay. You can grab onto me, if you need something to do with your hands. I won’t lie, it does hurt. I’ll go as easy as I can.”

I felt a fresh wave of anxiety flow through me at his words, but went ahead and took the advice, placing my hands on the sides of his ribcage. He hummed in approval before leaning in close. I couldn't help but notice, for the tenth time that night, that his eyes really were stunning. At the last moment, he turned his head to position his face above the side of my neck. I leaned my head the other way to make things easier for him.

“Are you sure about this, Lucy?” he asked softly. I could feel his warm breath against my skin, and swallowed hard one last time. 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay. Here goes.”

He closed the last few centimeters between us slowly, then I felt the touch of his lips on my skin. It was nice, for half a second, before I felt his fangs pricking and then sinking into my neck.

I steeled my body, doing my best not to jerk away or move my head as I held his sides in a vice grip to ground myself. Gerard had a similarly firm grip on my arms now, quite possibly to keep me from lashing out and getting hurt. The pain was real, and I couldn't help but feel instinctively afraid.

Still, I trusted him. Even as much as I was hurting, I could tell Gerard really _was_ trying to be gentle. His fangs were definitely in me, but it felt like he’d only used the tips of them. He could’ve bitten down further, made bigger, deeper holes, and gotten blood faster, but he was trying not to hurt me. I held onto this thought, and reminded myself that he had to do this to live.

Once the first few moments had passed, a new sensation was added to the mix. I could feel Gerard’s tongue stroking against my neck, lapping up the blood he’d drawn. His fangs didn’t work like medical needles, I supposed. Had I expected them to? Maybe I needed to brush up on my vampire lore. I tried to distract myself with these rambling thoughts, but in truth, the feeling of his tongue was distracting me more than my own mind ever could. His fangs were still in me, keeping the holes he’d made open and drawing out more blood, and that part hurt. But, his tongue laving against my neck, softly licking at the sensitive skin there… damn, if only he could’ve been doing that without the blood part.

I let my mind wander along these less-than-innocent lines, willing to do anything I could to distract from the pain I was in, and it definitely helped. My imagination wasn't good enough to fully block out the stinging wounds, but at least I felt less uncomfortable. I did start to get somewhat lightheaded after a while, but wasn’t especially worried about it. That always happened when I donated blood, anyways, and Gerard was holding me up so that I couldn’t fall. 

I’m not sure how long we stayed like that, gripping each other tightly with his mouth attached to my neck, but after what felt like several minutes, he carefully removed his fangs and pulled back.

When I got a glimpse of his face, the first thing I noticed was the blood smeared across his mouth. _My_ blood. That was a bit disconcerting, but he quickly licked his lips and then wiped his face with his sleeve, returning closer to a normal appearance. There was concern in his eyes, though. “I’ve taken what I need. You should put pressure on that, so you don’t lose too much.” 

I nodded, coming back to my senses bit by bit as I opened a nearby drawer, pulling out one of the dishtowels. It would absolutely be ruined by this, but it was no great loss. I pressed the towel to my neck, and Gerard nodded. “It shouldn’t take too long to stop. Just a few minutes…”

Now that we were in a somewhat more stable position, I examined his face for any changes. He looked sated, wearing an expression not unlike someone who’d had a good meal after a hard day. And, quite to my surprise, there appeared to be more color in his face.

“You’re not as pale now!” I said without thinking. I wanted to shove the words back into my mouth the moment they came out, but it was too late. He hesitated for a moment before letting out a laugh, both of his hands still on my upper arms, holding me. “Yeah! It really does make a difference. How much stage makeup I need changes, depending on how long it’s been since my last feed. It’s easy to look undead for shows when I haven’t eaten in a while,” he said, shrugging.

I giggled, despite the situation, one hand pressed down on the counter to support me and the other pressed to my neck. My head was still a little fuzzy from the blood loss, but it hadn’t gotten too bad, and the feeling was fading away. “So, you’re okay now?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. Much better. And you? You’ve kinda been through a lot tonight.”

I smiled softly at him now, not wanting him to worry. “It’s okay. It should at least leave a cool scar, right?” I said, shifting the towel against my neck slightly. The expression I got in response was somewhere between reassured and apologetic.

“Can you stand on your own?” he asked, after giving me another minute to recover. I was still mentally reeling from everything that had happened since we got back to the house, but physically, I seemed to be alright. I stood up a little straighter, testing my own stability, and then nodded. I assumed he was going to take his hands away at that point, but he didn’t. He just stood there, looking at me intently.

“What’s up?” I asked quietly, sensing the atmosphere in the room change. Our eyes were locked as I tried once more to determine what was going on in his brain. He dropped his gaze slightly, focusing on the cloth pressed to my neck for a moment, before looking in my eyes again. He licked his lips before speaking, his voice unsure.

“I know I’ve probably—well, I’ve _massively_ already overstepped my boundaries tonight, but… I don’t know how that was for you, but for me, it honestly felt really… intimate.” The blood left in my body spared some resources to make me blush, and I nodded in agreement. Encouraged by this, he went on.

“It would feel kind of wrong to me to just walk out, y’know?” I looked at him searchingly, not sure where he was going with this train of thought. He cleared his throat, looking uncertain. “Please tell me if you don’t want me to, but… is it okay for me to kiss you?”

My cheeks flushed even warmer this time. Hell yes, it was okay. After having his lips attached to my neck like that, after feeling his tongue against my skin, I absolutely wanted him to kiss me properly.

I nodded to him. “Yes,” I breathed out. Without hesitating, he leaned in and connected his lips to mine.

Gerard’s kiss was gentle, just like all of his earlier actions, and our lips molded together softly. It felt like a relief, after having been so close before, to finally have him here like this. He stepped in towards me, arms wrapping around my waist to pull our bodies flush together, and I moved my free hand up to rest on the back of his neck. I used the position to pull him in even further, and his tongue ran across my bottom lip in response.

The kiss grew passionate from there, our tongues moving together and exploring each other’s mouths. I could taste the remaining hint of my blood on his tongue, and maybe it should’ve bothered me, but it didn’t. It was a reminder of how close we were in that moment. A reminder of how he was otherworldly; powerful; but still an incredible person who’d done his best to take care of me under such strange circumstances. It ultimately only made me want him more, and I dropped the towel from my neck, moving one hand to rest on his chest and the other to tangle in his soft hair.

We stayed like this for several minutes, seemingly trying to press our bodies as close to each other as possible, before Gerard pulled away at last. His breathing was heavy, pupils wide as he gazed into my eyes. He looked like he was forcing himself to stop, and I almost asked him why, but in my gut, I already knew the answer.

He leaned his forehead against mine, our breaths intermingling in the small space between us. “Thank you. For everything.” 

I tilted my chin up to place a single, longing kiss against his lips. “I think I should be the one thanking you,” I said, unable to keep from smiling. I paused for a moment as the expression fell, not wanting to ask the next question. “You need to head back to the guys, then?”

He nodded, moving his arms from around my waist to cup my face in his hands, bringing it up to meet his gaze as he stood to his full height. “Yeah. I do. But even more than that, I can’t go further. I’m sorry. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you.”

There it was. _That_ was the reason I was waiting to hear. His just heart—the one that truly loved his fans, and refused to abuse the power he had over them—couldn’t let this happen. I almost wanted to argue, to try and say that didn’t apply in this situation, but I knew it wouldn’t work. Besides, I respected him too damn much to try and talk him out of his own principles. Instead, I smiled warmly at him.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay.” I couldn’t resist standing on my toes to give him another quick kiss. “I’m glad you kissed me. And I’m glad I could help you. And I’m even glad I got kicked in the head so I got to meet you.” My smile had grown even wider now, and he returned the expression.

“Thanks for understanding.” He moved a hand to press his fingers gently to the bite marks on my neck, making me wince slightly, then drew them away and examined them. He turned them to show me, and I saw that they were clean; the bleeding had stopped. I nodded my recognition. 

There was a brief silence before I spoke again. “I can… walk you back to the rock star van?” I offered.

Gerard grinned and agreed, and we made our way back to the door. Seeing as it was quite late now, he ultimately insisted that I stay inside the house; we weren't in the best part of town, and he didn’t want me to be out alone after he left.

He pulled me into a hug once we were in front of the door, holding me close against him. When he drew back, he leaned down to kiss me once more—a quick, innocent kiss on the lips. I was looking into his soft eyes, admiring his handsome face and mess of jet black hair, and wondering what to say at a moment like this, when he spoke.

“Thanks again for everything, Lucy. I hope I haven’t scared you away from ever wanting to see us play again...” Somehow, despite all that had happened, he still sounded a bit uncertain.

I giggled. “Quite the contrary. I can’t wait for the next show. And I’ll try to stay conscious for the whole set this time.”

He flashed a relieved grin at me, and I noticed that his fangs had retracted at some point. If it weren’t for the two pricks of pain in my neck, I could almost have believed they were never real.

“Sounds perfect,” he answered, releasing his hold on me and slowly stepping away. He looked as if he was going to say goodbye, then seemed to remember something, and his face became serious once more. “Oh, and about the whole…” he gestured with his hands, my brain filled in the words “vampire situation,” and I nodded for him to go on. “I’d have to ask that you please not tell anyone. I’m not sure who would even believe it, but it’s probably better to keep it between us.”

I agreed, having no intention of telling anyone what I’d learned that night. “No worries, Gee. Your secret’s safe with me.” 

The smile returned to his face, and he nodded. “Thanks, Lucy. We’ll see you at the next show.”

He raised a hand in goodbye, and I waved to him, watching from the doorway as he walked back across the yard to the old, beat-up van. He got in and cranked the engine, and we met eyes one last time before he drove away.

Once the van was out of sight, and I could no longer hear it rumbling down the neighborhood streets, I closed the front door and locked it. I pressed my back against the wood, sinking down to the floor as I tried to process everything that had happened. I had expected a lot of excitement that night from the concert, but this had certainly been more than I’d bargained for. My understanding of reality had shifted entirely, which would undoubtedly take some time to get over.

And yet, even knowing that, I couldn’t stop myself from grinning as a hopeful thought occurred to me. If Gerard was always looking for donors, and if I could get to more of their shows on the next tour…

I’d trade my blood for his kisses any day of the week.

_The End_

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way here, thanks for sticking around until the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think with a comment or kudos! :)


End file.
